


Touch

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, General Monroe and a lot of Bass, Sexual Content, Written for the Topsy Turvy Challenge, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes a General and a bottle of massage oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Bass let out a deep relaxed sigh that boarder lined a rough breath in the back of his throat. He hated being in Texas. He fucking hated being stuck in this fucking nobody town even more. But at least, he was here with his brother, shoulder to shoulder once more, doing what they were best at. Which was being kind of badass together, the boys back on the road. And Blanchard made sure they could do that as Generals once again.

And that meant, access to the finer things in life, which currently meant a fucking massage table, in the best, and the only, whorehouse in Willoughby. Although no one would ever fucking call it that. No idea where they had found the table, nor did he fucking care.

The door opened, as his hands were flat on the table, his stomach on it, as he already saved them both some time and threw his uniform, jacket and boots over a chair. Sebastian Monroe wasn't somebody who made trouble about being buck naked.

The fact that Miles clothing's were always every fucking where, did not mean his ones had to be too. Dear god, the way Miles' locker had looked at high school, he swore it was good they hit some discipline into his brother back in the days at base, although now they were the rules, his brother's desk was a freaking mess again. He guessed, some things never changed.

He heard footsteps, as he moved his shoulders a bit, making himself damn comfortable for what was about to happen next. He had watched the ladies, on the couches and bar in the softly lit room, heavy curtains and drinks on the bar, on his way in.

'Ladies,' he had greeted them, and who was he kidding, damn well liking their eyes and soft purring from their corners. Some things never changed indeed.

And then, it were two hands on his calves. Warm oil. Soft skin. Warm fingers, skilled fingers. Trying not to think about her, the girl who he had been trying to block out his damn mind. Maybe tonight, would give him some releave, get her out of his thoughts he really should not have about her. By the time she had gotten to his shoulders, he let out a deep growl, kneading through the muscles that seemed to be always tense, from long days behind a desk or long hours training.

He felt soft hair tickle against the hair of his back. He could sense her breath, feel how close she was. Her hands still on his shoulders, as fingers moved over the contours of his neck. Both him, and his cock knew the fun was about to begin. There was a smirk around his lips.

'Hey,' not low enough to be a whisper, like it was the most normal thing to say in his ear.

He did a touble take, when her voice reached him.

'God dammit.' He growled as he moved his upper body up, pushing himself up from his hands.

Miles had thaught her to always wait for the right moment.

When she looked directly into shocked eyes, that smirk that she had seen on his lips, dropping fast, she knew she had waited. And found that moment.

'You getting worked up like this, kind of ruins the whole relax thing.'

'Charlotte, what in the fuck are you doing.' His eyes stormy dark, his tone a rough bark.

He looked at her, his mind screaming a couple things at him at the same time, those had been her hands, what the fuck did she do in a whorehouse and holey fuck, his dick was there, in full attention in plain view.

Charlie looked at him with a content smile, the bottle of liquid massage oil in her hands. She had looked forward to this moment, and he did not disappoint. She had seen him, walking past the bar. Shoulders in his jacket, boots hitting the ground with determined hits as she knew where he was going. God, this man could be so predictable.

She knew one of the girls, Stephanie, because she helped her out a time or two at the local clinic and because of that, it hadn't taken her a lot of trouble to sneak in, and gave Monroe the surprise of his life. He had laid down there, when she had opened the door, on the massage table in full blazing Monroe glory, and god, he had been a sight like she never saw before with a man. Her eyes had caught the bottle on the table on his right. She had licked her lip, staying quiet, before her hands touched him, naked before her. All possibilities, waiting to happen. She had decided things between her and Monroe could use a push in the right direction, which meant him naked, manly and groaning, because of her, under her.

And if she had some fun along the way, that would be all right too.

Bass watched her go over his balls and dick, before his eyes were back on his.

'Trying something new.' Her eyebrow joined her smirk.

'You think?' he growled at her, getting ready to move away from the table.

This was indeed not going to fucking happen.

She pushed him back, with firm but still soft slippery hands.

'I am not finished.' She said, liking how heavy his cock lay heavy between his legs.

There was a duel for what was about to happen next. Not moving away from her, because it was the same fucking thing he did for the past months. It was beyond fucked up, after finding her in that field, after what the fuck happened in Philly, as time moved on, but their strange it just has to be this way only getting the fuck stronger. The rest did not matter anymore, he somehow felt it, just like her. They would both not walk away from what they needed.

He moved back with a growl. That was until he felt her hands again on the nape of his neck, when his head was in between his upper arms again. Her fingers gentle, and the growl turned into a groan he really wished she did not hear.

Charlie enjoyed the view of the magnificence of his body. The way his arms laid on the towel on the table, moving into strong shoulder she was dying to get her hands all around . Strong lines, hard muscles, his hands flat on the table, his shoulders close, the of muscles shaping his upper arms. The massage oil, with vanilla and cinnamon sweet scent, let her fingers glide over his skin so easily. He was tall, as she let her fingers move a bit deeper into his skin. She added more pressure onto his lower back, and watched the curves of the rest of his body, the little hairs of his legs sensitive to her touch.

Fuck, he looked good. She explored every part of him, as she felt the wetness from the oil on her hands appear between her lips, her body and mind, and him, god yes, him, moisturising the delicate curls there, as the skin ached for his touch.

'Turn.'

Bass mind was still screaming a lot of things, but they got soothed by her touch. He had felt her touch. Firm, strong, yet strangely smooth as he was aware of every move she made.

When he opened his eyes again, her tank just hit the floor, together with her jeans, boots and bra. He knew it had been too silent, the Marine in him warning him about it being too calm.

Shit. He almost hissed when he watched her in the golden light of the candles.

She took the bottle from the table on her right, as she made sure she had Bass' attention, as she dripped massage oil all over her breasts, moving to warm oil over and in between the valley of her breasts. She touched herself, the oil making it easy to move over her body, neck, nipples, hard, sensitive, pink, belly, hips.

'Fuck...fuck...' was the only thing Bass was able to get out.

He watched how Charlie climbed back with him on the table, as she made herself comfortable on his stomach, straddling him, without touching his cock, but fucking hell, his cock against her lower back and ass set another bolt of sheer lust and images of him pounding into her against that table before his eyes.

'Don't worry, you will get to fuck me Bass, ' Charlie smiled a wicked smile at him, as the mention of his name made his eyes even intenser, as she slowly moved her clit over his stomach, warm and smooth with oil, ' but first...'

She touched the firm lines of his stomach again, pressing her clit onto it. Charlie felt how the oil mixed with her own fluid pleasure against her fingers, between her lips. Every time she pushed herself onto him, he fucking groaned, as her hand slid over his skin.

He was so wide under her, so much Monroe, Bass, between her legs. So steady and solid. All manly strength as his sweat filled her senses, remembering all the times she fought with him, like adding another log into the fire of her lust for him.

When she was done, for now, lazily playing with herself, she moved her attention back to Bass. She set herself in motion, slowly rubbing herself on him as a moan filled the room.

Bass lips twitched into a lustful grin, fast, almost crude, his whole face filled with one thing.

He was going to fuck her.

She moved back between his legs. Touching him, as she stretched herself over his broad chest, so wide and strong, she could not get enough. Bass held his breath, until she found that space under his cock, and he buckled his hips towards her, as her hands skilfully made work of his balls. And then she finally, touched his cock. Moving it between soft oily fingers, as her fingertips went for his head.

'Jesus, Charlie, right,' he groaned, as he clenched his jaws, 'fucking there.'

They looked at each other as Charlie moved back to him, her She lowered himself onto his cock.

A sigh of finally knowing what he would be like. He was amazing.

'Shit Bass,' she sighed into the movement, as Bass cursed something again as he feels her totally around her.

He let her fuck him, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed himself of the table, one easy movement of trained muscle as he grabs her, turns her, her ass against his cock. As she moved in circles against him. Her smaller body right there, in front of him, as Charlie felt how she is between strong muscled thighs, his thighs.

His to have, his to take.

He changed his mind. Needing to fucking see her.

He moved her back on the table. His eyes darkened with intense lust on her, making her forgot where she was for a moment.

Until he made her remember, remember that General Monroe is fucking her, that Bass is fucking her, when he pushed inside of her, past her lips, her skin firmly around his cock now, as Bass had to look at her lips moving around his cock, and how disappears into her, her legs wide and around him.

She came, as the force of her coming pushed herself up from the table and into his arms, as Bass was smoothly over her, and she found his chest, to spasm against, her orgasm around his cock as she let out moan after moan, and a deep scream when she finally came. Charlie felt his ass, as she dug her dingers into the skin, as she felt him at work, pushing inside of her, over and over again.

'Bass...' His name was strangled against his chest as he watched Charlie, still standing between her legs.

She saved his name for fucking last, and maybe, fuck, no definitely, it was what got him off.

He pushed himself up, using his strong upper arms to steady himself, as he moved over her body, thrusting inside of her one more time, his knees on the massage table, before he came into her.

'Fuck, sweet baby, I have to...'

Charlie felt his hard cock, with that soft name, he whispered to her, here in this room, where it was only her. With him.

As they were both breathing hard, Bass now standing between in front of the table and in between her legs, she felt the sweet massage oil, her own excitement, mixed with his warm strong release, as the way this life and battle hardened man just called her,as his arms locked her in a small space with strong large arms around her. She kissed the skin of his upper right arm.

She looked at Bass. Who was still looking at her with sweet intensity, but a smile was forming around her lips.

'Ready to get out of here and try some more new things?'

'I'll grab the bottle.'

'Thanks for the massage, Charlie, you are very,' he moved to her ear, ' talented.' His tone now almost arrogant, as his low voice layered that last word in sex.

She let her hand, her warm fingers move over the ridges of his balls, before she gently moves over his cock.

'Let's see how I can thank you.'

'I am sure you can think of something.' She says, challenge and soft voice at the same time.

He gave her a wink, when he was about to move away from her.

She wouldn't let him, as she finally pulled him in for their first kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading anyone, it is so much fun to think about their dynamics, and get inspired to let the Charlie in charge come out. Hope you enjoyed it, maybe I will do another one, but let's see! There were some questions about adding something about Bass' payback to another one, and that's why I love hearing from you, knowing what you all like, and like to see more of! Keep doing that, you are the best!

Love from Love

 

 


End file.
